


Draw Me Like...

by wtsnhlms



Series: Watson-Holmes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Artist!John, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtsnhlms/pseuds/wtsnhlms
Summary: Sherlock is a work of art. John is not about to waste this opportunity.





	

“Sherlock? Can I- That is, can I draw you?” John stuttered, unable to resist running his gaze along every inch of his boyfriend’s body, from the head full of the softest-looking curls known to mankind, to a chiseled face, to the lithe, pale torso and miles of long limbs.

John couldn’t believe the Adonis in his arms was _his_.

“Why?” asked Sherlock, propping his head on the hands folded on John’s chest, his intense green-blue eyes meeting John’s deep cobalt blue ones.

“Because you’re amazing and brilliant and so beautiful that I have to have you immortalized in my sketchbook. Please, love?”

“Why do you keep saying that?” the baritone voice replied, quieter than before. “I am anything but.”

Sherlock’s insecurities never failed to throw John for a loop. He sighed, gifting the other man with a kiss so heartfelt, it left Sherlock gasping and flushed. John drew back with a raised eyebrow.

“Um.. okay. I’m sorry. It’s just.. Never mind. So. Shall we do this now..?” Sherlock trailed off, giving John a look that betrayed his nervousness.

John hmm’ed an affirmative, standing up and scrambling to get his drawing materials ready; Sherlock now sitting upright on their sofa, already unbuttoning the buttons of his midnight blue shirt. When John returned to the living room, he took in the sight of a nearly-naked Sherlock Holmes shuffling from foot to foot by the side of the sofa, his clothes already neatly folded and placed on the nearby armchair.

“This okay?” Sherlock voiced, his hands hanging limply at his sides as he looked everywhere except directly at his lover. “Or do you need my pants off too?”

John stepped forward, running his hand down the length of Sherlock’s arm in an attempt to soothe him. “It’s up to you, love. I don’t want to make you do anything you don’t feel comfortable with.”

“I- I can take them off, but I’ll lie on the sofa face-down, if you don’t mind.”

“That’s good, I’ll turn around and let you settle down alright? Get comfortable,” John murmured, laying a soft kiss on the taller man’s reddened cheek. He pulled away, taking the opportunity to pull his armchair closer and at an angle to Sherlock’s positioning that would facilitate his drawing, and only turned back when he registered the telltale squeak of bare skin pressing down on the soft leather of the sofa.

By God, the view of Sherlock Holmes stretched out, stark naked, was beyond glorious.

John promptly felt all the air leave his lungs and his throat run painfully dry. Blood thrummed through his veins, threatening to pool in his lower abdomen but he tamped the feeling down as he swiftly dropped into his favourite armchair. Grabbing his sketchbook and pencil with barely-shaking fingers, crossing his legs to hide the sudden tightness in his jeans, John thought to himself, albeit smugly, “ _You asked for it, John Watson._ ”

“Sherlock?” John said, his voice barely louder than a squeak.

“Yes, John?”

“Can you shift your right leg backwards, let it sit on the armrest? Yeah, just like that. Your left elbow, tuck it in a bit more under your chin- okay, perfect,” John instructed, his gaze lingering on the curves of Sherlock’s impressively round arse - _Christ, I’m the luckiest man alive_ \- to the smooth planes of his back and finally to Sherlock’s face, adorned with an uncertain smile.

“I’m ready.”

“God yeah,” John breathed, licking his lips. “Look at you, you gorgeous creature.”

Sherlock’s blush deepened. His lips gave the smallest of twitches before he appeared to relax fully, settling further into the cushions, watching steady and with a mellowed heat as John flipped his book open and touched pencil to paper.

He worked with the concentration of a soldier in battle, the sound of pencil lead scribbling filling the air, washing over him like a soothing balm. John had always had a knack for drawing, though it had only been a rare hobby up until recently when he opted to join a life modelling class to fill his time in between classes at university.

Studying to become a doctor had enabled John to view the human body one way; the life drawing class provided an entirely new insight altogether. He learned to appreciate the minute nuances when different muscle groups move to flex and arm or bend a knee. The human body was beautiful, and Sherlock Holmes’ was a perfect example.

_Trapezius, deltoid, gluteus, soleus._

John shaded in Sherlock’s unruly curls, the shadows interwoven between limb and sofa. The light freckles he now knew dispersed from the nape of that long neck to just above where Sherlock’s heart would be. And finally, the unreal rise and dip of a cupid’s bow shaping soft, smooth lips followed by the deepest depths of eyes that see too much and yet not enough of what the world had to offer him.

John paid no heed to the fact that he was already kneeling in front of Sherlock, his completed sketch forgotten on the coffee table behind him. With shaking hands he reached out, caressing scalp, down down down, past the ear, to the strong jawline and with a gentle tilt of the chin, he brings their lips together in a soft gasp.

“Beautiful,” John sighed against Sherlock’s lips. “Breathtakingly so. Out. Of. This. World,” he reiterated, giggling as Sherlock attempted to hide his face in John’s neck, bashful and tomato red.

“John!” Sherlock hissed, squirming.

John dove back in for another deep kiss, his tongue slipping easily into Sherlock’s mouth, licking away, the sounds they’re making becoming increasingly sloppy and filthy, his right hand automatically coming up to touch. caress, God, he had to touch Sherlock right this instant-

Sherlock let out an embarrassingly loud moan, and proceeded to flip sunny side up and haul the doctor up and on top of him, naked crotch coming in direct contact with denim-clad one, eliciting combined groans; it didn’t take long for them to start rutting against each other. Sherlock held onto the arm rest beneath his head for dear life, and John held onto Sherlock, his jeans already open and the hot, hard length of him sliding against Sherlock’s healthy erection.

“Lovely, delightful, dazzling, exquisite, -” John praised, one hand grabbing Sherlock’s where it lay unmoving by his head, the other stroking, pressing, tickling the smooth, warm skin of the body below him. The scent of them, of their coupling was driving him wild, and his thrusts get just a little bit faster, spurred on by the whimpers and gasps of the one person he would lay his life on the line for.

“J-J- John!” Sherlock whined, his body tightening with impending release, their hands interlocked in a painful grip that kept John’s eyes open, desperate to see his lover come undone.

“That’s it sweetheart, my love, my sun and stars, I love you so-” John declared, because it’s true, all of it, and Sherlock finally let go with an aborted cry, spilling between them, tears coming to both sets of eyes; John screamed into the warmth of Sherlock’s neck as his orgasm washed over him and dragged him under, his eyes falling closed to the litany of “ _I love you_ ’s” spilling forth from Sherlock’s mouth, for his ears only.

Minutes passed. Just before he succumbed to endorphins and the deep pull of sleep, John Watson reached out to grab the sketch, and blindly held it up for Sherlock to see. “Do I get your approval?” he slurred, only to find that a snore answered him.

“Git,” he scolded, fondly, as always, holding it tight as he let Sherlock’s quiet exhales ruffle his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://wtsnhlms.tumblr.com) <3 if you wanna say hi, or even better, send me prompts, and I will fulfill them :D


End file.
